A set-top terminal (STT) serves as a gateway between a user's television and a cable TV network delivering programming content. Such programming content may be delivered as a broadcast. It may also be delivered on an on-demand basis, for which services such as video on demand (VOD), subscription VOD, movies on demand, etc., are offered. In addition, a “network personal video recorder (NPVR)” service has been developed, allowing the user to perform trick mode functions (rewind, fast-forward, pause, etc.) on a presentation of programming content through use of a network. In fact, a network architecture and functionalities for implementing the NPVR service are described, e.g., in copending commonly assigned application Ser. No. 10/302,550, filed on Nov. 22, 2002, hereby incorporated by reference. The NPVR service also allows a user to “reserve” past and future programs for his/her review, even if such reserved programs were not identified by the user before their broadcast.
An STT receives, through the cable TV network, programming content which may be encrypted, e.g., in accordance with the data encryption standard (DES) technique, to secure its delivery. DES is a well known symmetrical cipher which utilizes a single key for both encryption and decryption of messages. Because the DES algorithm is publicly known, learning the DES key would allow an encrypted message to be read by anyone. As such, both the message sender and receiver must keep the DES key a secret from others. A DES key typically is a sequence of eight bytes, each containing eight bits. To enhance the DES integrity, the DES algorithm may be applied successive times. With this approach, the DES algorithm enciphers and deciphers data, e.g., three times in sequence, using different keys, resulting in a so-called triple DES (3DES) technique.
In contrast to the DES technique, a public key encryption technique, e.g., an RSA technique (named for its developers, Rivest, Shamir, and Adleman), uses two different keys. A first key, referred to as a private key, is kept secret by a user. The other key, referred to as a public key, is available to anyone wishing to communicate with the user in a confidential manner. The two keys uniquely match each other, collectively referred to as a “public key-private key pair.” However, the private key cannot be easily derived from the public key. A party wishing to send a message to the user may utilize the public key to encrypt a message before transmitting it. The user then utilizes the private key to decrypt the message. Conversely, the private key may be used to encrypt a message, in which case the message can subsequently be decrypted with the public key. For example, the keys for the RSA algorithm are mathematically generated, in part, by combining prime numbers. The security of the RSA algorithm, and the like, depends on the use of very large numbers for its keys, which typically are 512 bits long.
In prior art, programming content may be encrypted using a DES key, in accordance with a DES algorithm, to secure its delivery from a headend of a cable TV system to an STT. In order for the STT to decrypt the encrypted programming content, the DES key is transmitted from the headend to the STT in an entitlement control message (ECM), which is encrypted using a 3DES key in accordance with a 3DES algorithm. The 3DES key (also known as a “multi-session key (MSK)”) is sent to the STT in a separate entitlement management message (EMM), which is encrypted using an STT public key in accordance with a public key algorithm, whose private key counterpart is securely maintained in the STT. Thus, after receiving the encrypted EMM and ECM, the STT decrypts the encrypted EMM using the STT private key to obtain the 3DES key therein. Using such a 3DES key, the STT decrypts the encrypted ECM to obtain the DES key therein. Using such a DES key, the STT can decrypt the encrypted programming content it received.
Recently, some STTs for cable TV were improved to incorporate digital video recorder (DVR) functions (“DVR STTs”). Like a DVR, e.g., a TiVo or ReplayTV device, a DVR STT typically includes a hard drive, e.g., a disk, for digitally recording TV programs. Also like a DVR, a DVR STT allows a cable TV subscriber to record his/her favorite TV programs for later review, and exercise a season-pass-like option to record every episode of his/her favorite program for a period. It may automatically record programs for the user based on his/her viewing habit and preferences. The presentation of the recorded programming content can be manipulated by exercising rewind, pause and fast-forward functions.
However, cable operators have observed that providing to subscribers unrestricted content might result in an unacceptable amount of unauthorized copying. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a strategy that allows content to be stored by a subscriber, but at the same time prevents (or controls) copying and distributing the content to unauthorized parties. A number of techniques have been developed to address this need. One such technique involves use of an indicator, e.g., an encryption mode indicator (EMI), which may be inserted into a data stream used to transmit content from a source device to a destination device. The EMI provides to the destination device information concerning the status of the content; the status may indicate that the content can be freely copied, copied once, never copied, etc. The destination device reads the EMI and determines whether or not the content may be copied. If copying is permitted, the destination device may then copy the content. For details on such a content protection technique, one may refer to: “SC Digital Transmission Content Protection White Paper,” Hitachi, Ltd et al., Revision 1.0, Jul. 14, 1998.
Another technique requires a device intending to transmit protected content to determine whether or not the receiving device is authorized to receive such content. This may be achieved, e.g., by requiring the receiving device to demonstrate knowledge of a set of secret device keys. Only after the receiving device has established its legitimacy does the transmitting device deliver the content. An example of one such content protection system is described in “High-Bandwidth Digital Content Protection System,” Digital Content Protection LLC, Revision 1.1, Jun. 9, 2003.
Similarly, there is a need for a strategy that enables a subscriber to perform authorized copying of protected content, e.g., copying content from a set-top terminal to a second device in the subscriber's home, while at the same time preventing unauthorized copying. This need is of growing importance given the increasing popularity of home networking. In recent years, numerous systems for providing interconnectivity among devices in a home have been developed, allowing home networks to include not only cable set-top terminals but also personal computers, cellphones, PDA devices, etc. An example of a system for interconnecting various devices in a home is described in International Patent Application Publication No. WO 02/121841, published on Mar. 14, 2003.